


Happy Anniversary, Nerds

by charlietango



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anniversary, Blowjobs (Mentioned), Castiel Deserves to be Happy (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Dean Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Pi Day, Post-Canon, deancas wedding, how perfect is it that their anniversary is on Pi Day are you kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlietango/pseuds/charlietango
Summary: Castiel wakes up on Sunday morning to the warm, familiar weight of Dean partially on top of him, lightly kissing along his collarbone. He brings his arms up to stretch, making a noise to get Dean’s attention.Dean stops his ministrations and rests his cheek on Castiel’s chest to look up at him. His smile is brighter than the sunlight streaming in through the open window. "Happy anniversary, Cas," he says softly.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	Happy Anniversary, Nerds

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pi Day and happy anniversary, Dean and Cas <3

Castiel wakes up on Sunday morning to the warm, familiar weight of Dean partially on top of him, lightly kissing along his collarbone. He brings his arms up to stretch, making a noise to get Dean’s attention.

Dean stops his ministrations and rests his cheek on Castiel’s chest to look up at him. His smile is brighter than the sunlight streaming in through the open window. "Happy anniversary, Cas," he says softly.

“Anniversary?” Castiel asks, bringing his hand up to card his fingers through Dean’s hair.

Dean tilts his head to meet Castiel’s touch. “Yeah, it's our anniversary. We've been married for a month.” He pouts, which makes Castiel stifle a laugh. “Don’t tell me you forgot already.”

Castiel moves his hand to the back of Dean’s head to pull him forward so he can kiss his forehead as an apology. Dean lets him. 

“I was under the impression that anniversaries were an annual occurrence. I didn't know you could do it monthly.”

“Yup,” Dean says, popping the P.

“Does the monthly version include the exchanging of gifts?”

Dean smiles mischievously. “It does indeed.” He traces patterns on Castiel’s chest with his fingers. He arches an eyebrow at his husband. “Now,  _ I’ve _ got something in mind but is there something... _ you _ want?”

“Hmm.” Castiel purses his lips and looks over at the wall, considering. Dean moves up so he can reach the exposed side of Castiel’s neck with his lips. It distracts Castiel from answering for a moment before an idea comes to him.

“A food processor.”

Dean jerks his head back to look him in the eye. “A...what?”

“I've noticed when you’re looking up recipes to try, you skip over ones that require kitchen tools we don’t have, like a food processor. I'd very much like to try some of those foods. I love your cooking.”

Dean makes a pained noise and scrunches his face, closing his eyes. He drops his forehead onto Castiel’s. “I love you so fucking much.”

Dean can hear the smile in Castiel’s voice. “I love you too, Dean.”

He lifts his head back up to look Castiel in the eye. “That's not exactly what I meant. The gift should be just for you. Be selfish. Whatever you want, Cas.”

Castiel hums in thought again. He’s starting to catch on. “Maybe if you told me what  _ you _ want as your gift then I'd have a better idea of what you mean.”

The mischievous smile is back. “I'd like you to let me give you a blowjob.” 

Dean looks down Castiel’s chest and starts to move lower, but Cas catches him by the chin, forcing him to look back up.

“No, Dean. Be selfish,” he says, trying to be serious. His smile is betraying him, though. “Something just for you. A blowjob would benefit me as well.”

Dean sighs, knowing Cas won’t let this go, even with what Dean is offering. He brings his elbows up to either side of Castiel’s head. He glances up at the wall above the headboard and catches sight of the sword he’d taken from the bunker hanging there. 

“A whetstone.” He looks back down.

Castiel tilts his head to the side in confusion. Dean feels a wave of affection crash over him at the sight of the familiar gesture. He leans down to kiss Cas on the nose.

“Y’know. For the katana,” he says when he pulls back, gesturing to it. “Keep it sharp.”

Cas smiles. “That's more like it.” He wraps his arms around Dean’s neck and brings him down for a kiss. When they pull apart, Castiel looks away. “I still think we should get the food processor...” 

Dean tilts his head to catch his eye. “And?” 

“And I'd also like a new sweater.”

“You got it.” Dean smiles and plants a firm kiss on Castiel’s lips. “Can I give you the gift of a blowjob now?”

“You may.”

✧π✧π✧π✧

When they finally emerge from the bedroom, Castiel goes off to take a shower and Dean immediately goes to the kitchen. He opens the cabinet above the stove and pulls out a small blue journal, thumbing through it till he finds the recipes he marked the day before.  The island countertop is completely covered in ingredients and various food preparation utensils by the time Castiel comes out of the bathroom. Dean barely registers his presence, so engrossed in what he’s doing.

“What’s all this?” Castiel asks, going over to the coffee pot to get it started. He leans back against the counter as it brews and watches his husband bustle around, fondly cataloguing the way Dean fiddles with the tied bow in his apron when he reads from the journal.

“It’s Pi Day, Cas.”

“Pie day?”

“Yeah, three point one four and all that.”

“Oh, the mathematical pi.”

“Yes, that,” Dean responds distractedly as he assembles the standmixer.

Castiel goes to look at the recipes Dean has highlighted. Notes cover the margins, scribblings that he can barely make out. He thinks he sees  _ Sam likes less sugar _ in the margin next to the peach cobbler,  _ Jody doesn’t do blackberry _ next to a berry pie. He also catches sight of post-it notes with the names of their family, the scribbling on these a little neater. He smiles.

“So not just for us?” he asks.

“Nope, we’ve got some deliveries to make later. It might be our anniversary but Pi Day is sacred.”

Castiel scoffs, pouring two mugs of coffee. He extends his arm to give one to Dean, who can only stare at it at first, train of activity interrupted, before his brain catches up and he puts down his handful of apples to take it. “Thanks.”

Castiel pulls him closer by his apron pocket. “I think our first anniversary being on Pi Day makes the  _ anniversary _ sacred, don’t you think?” he says, raising his eyebrows and looking over the lip of his mug at Dean.

Dean smiles at that. “Well then, take me to church, Cas."

“You  _ were _ on your knees for me earlier,” Castiel responds.

“Fuck, I love you.”

“I know.”

Dean puts his mug down so he can hold Castiel’s face with both hands. He kisses him, deep and slow, until the oven’s preheat chime goes off. Dean pulls back, takes a swig from his now-cooled coffee, and waves his hands at Castiel.

“Now, please get out of my kitchen. I have work to do.”

✧π✧π✧π✧

Castiel goes out to get a food processor while his husband works. Dean uses it for the cherry crumble.


End file.
